


Hymns of my Disgrace

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Dorian's story before joining the inquisition, M/M, Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be a night Dorian would never forget. Not only was he being forced into a union he wanted no part of, he had his heart broken, and his father tries to change his very being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymns of my Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dragon Age fic so I hope it is not to terrible. This is pretty much my thoughts on the events that lead up to Dorian's father using blood magic on him. As of right now this is just a one shot but I might add to it. Depends on the feed back.
> 
> Also if you like Dragon age and Role playing then this is a place for you! It has all sorts of other lores like Mass effect, bordelands, pokemon, etc. Come check it out. http://www.rp-community-omega.com/
> 
> My characters there, hit me up if you wish to start stuffs =] 
> 
> http://www.rp-community-omega.com/t63439f119-Darling-Amatus-A-K-A-Dorian-s-character-list.html

There were people everywhere and it made Dorian uncomfortable knowing they were all there for him. Noble men and their daughters, all wanting the chance to merge with the Pavus family by means of marriage. Marriage to him. Sure he couldn't blame them, their blood line was one of reckoning and Dorian has proven himself and then sum under the wing of Magister Gereon Alexius. Still he wished things could be different.

He glanced over to his father, impeccably dressed as always, with his mother hanging off his arm talking to someone who's face he should recognize but couldn't quite put a finger on it. Perhaps it was because he was working on his fifth glass of wine.

“Glad to see you are enjoying yourself.” A voice spoke in amusement beside him, making him jump, resulting in some of his wine sloshing out of his glass to trail down his fingers. 

“Kaffas! You startled me Lance!” Dorian hissed at the male as he turned to face him.

Lance was wearing a lazy smile as his blue eyes raked over Dorian. “My apologies my lord.” He said with a smirk that made Dorian want to punch him in his beautiful teeth.

“Oh, I'm sure you are. So tell me who let the refuse in? I thought this was a celebration not a charity.” Dorian sneered at the blond male who glared at him. 

“You watch your tongue!” Lance hissed, people were starting to stare.

“Or what?” Dorian taunted even as Lance grabbed firmly to his coat and hauled him in, barely concealed fury spread over his features.

“Or I'll make you blush a pretty pink while I beat your ass and make you beg.” Lance whispered in his ear so that onlookers couldn't hear. He could feel the way Dorian shivered against him.

Dorian shoved him away and made a move to strike the male before a hand was on his shoulder.

“Dorian, beloved, what ever is this about?” His mother asked gently beside him.

He threw a scathing look to Lance before turning to his mother. 

“Nothing, I don't know why I let this peasant bother me so. I apologize for the interruption. I'm going to retire to my chambers early, my mood has turned foul.”

“But Dorian you have yet to meet Sir Herathinos and his daughter Livia.” His mother tried to protest but Dorian cut her off.

“I will see them in the morning, I am assuming you and father have already made preparations?”

“Yes...but darling...”

Dorian was already turning away and slipping out of the grand hall where the gathering was taking place and headed up the stairs towards his chambers. 

His door was ajar as he approached it, he hadn't left it like that when exiting his chambers earlier. Looks like he had a intruder on his hands.

He slipped into his room, shutting the door behind him, bathing the room in darkness until he cast a spell to make the fireplace spark to life. Sure enough his intruder was spread out on his bed, blond hair turned orange in the firelight, blue eyes dancing with mirth.

“You wound me with the things you say Dorian.” Lance said with a fake pout, Dorian grinning as he approached his bed.

“So sorry, shall we kiss and make up?” He teased as he sat on his bed and was immediately pulled into a rough hungry kiss.

The male's were naked in a matter of seconds, Lance between Dorian's spread legs, lazily rolling their hips against one another, making Dorian release small pants and whimpers.

“Look at you, already hard and weeping for my touch.” Lance said as he leaned down to circle one pert nipple with his tongue causing Dorian to arch his back.

“So needy, have you been that lonely? Its been what? A few weeks?”

“Try a few months you...” Dorian's breath caught on his curse as Lance pressed fingers against his entrance.

“So wet for me already, looks like that spanking is going to have to wait. If I leave you like this it could be painful right?” Lance asked coyly as he shoved two fingers inside Dorian making him gasp out, trying hard to keep his voice down.

“Tease” Dorian whimpered as the male pulled his fingers away and replaced it with his dick.

Lance slid home in one easy thrust and Dorian couldn't stifle his cry that time, the pleasure mixed with pain to good. It started out with Lance thrusting into him slowly before picking up the pace, only to slow down once more. Dorian was having none of that and wrapped his legs around the other waist and flipped their positions. He smirked as he lifted off the other before impaling himself back on the others cock, making him groan as Dorian lifted and did it again.

“Festis bei umo canavarum” Lance spoke as he dug his heels into the mattress so that he could piston up into Dorian.

“G-guess its a...a good thing that, Kaffas, I'm efficient in necromancy then.” Dorian said with a breathy laugh. He gasped when he once again found himself on his back for a moment before he was rolled over and his hips yanked up so that his ass was in the air. He cried out into the pillows as Lance thrust back in. Dorian gripped the throws in a death grip as Lance literally pounded him into the mattress. He heard Lance gasp, then felt the other shuddering as his dick pulsed within him, emptying its contents into Dorian and sending him over the edge.

They collapsed in a tired heap together both panting until they caught their breath. Dorian broke the silence with a chuckle.

“Something funny?” Lance asked

“Not in particular, I was just thinking on the look on everyone's faces as we had it out with one another.”

Lance rolled his eyes and rolled to the side and it made Dorian sit up slightly.

“Leaving already?” Dorian asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

“We had fun, are you expecting a cuddling session or something?” Lance asked with a arched brow.

“Is there something wrong with that?” Dorian asked chewing his bottom lip, this was going to be the same as all the other times.

“That's ridiculous.” Lance said as he stood and started dressing.

Dorian sat up and grabbed his arm “So what! We enjoy each others company, why can't it be more than just sex?” Dorian asked as panic started to fill his heart.

Lance pulled his arm away with a sneer.

“You aren't seriously suggesting what I think you are, are you?”

“Why not? We can leave here, tonight, and never look back. We can make our own way, walk our own paths. With you by my side I am sure we can accomplish anything.” Dorian said, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Then we want different things Dorian. Look this was fun, I enjoyed what we had. It was just sex. I am to be married, like yourself, in a month. I like the girl and I don't want to mess it all up, not for you.” Lance said as he made his way to the door. Dorian stared at his retreating back willing his tears to remain in his eyes. He really should have known better. Lance left without another word.

Dorian sniffed back his tears and took deep breaths. He was fine, everything was fine.

He laid back in bed, exhaustion calling to him. He'd pick up the pieces in the morning.

XxXx

Dorian was jolted awake when his door was slammed open. His father looked livid as he marched towards his bed and before Dorian could even stop his father his covers were being ripped back and he cringed inwardly, the evidence of his activities plain to see.

He saw the fury, anguish, and shame in his fathers eyes.

“Venhedis Dorian. Look at yourself! You are disgusting.” His father hissed in disgust. “How could you do this to me, your mother? I thought you were over this.”

Dorian snapped. “Over this? Over this!? There is no getting over this father! This is just who I am! I've been trying to tell you but you refuse to hear any of it.” Dorain protested as he stood to grab his pants and pull them on.

“It doesn't matter, he's gone. It's done with. But he wont be the last father. I won't bend to your will any longer, I refuse to lie to myself any longer. If you and mother cannot accept this then I will leave.” He said turning his back to his father to grab his shirt.

“I'm sorry Dorian, I can't continue to let you shame our name.” 

Dorian was about to turn to his father when pain lanced through his skull and his world went black.

XxXx

It had been a week since his father had thrown him into the cells, trying to beat the 'sickness' out of him.

He was bruised and knew he probably had a few broken ribs. The door opened and three men in robes followed by his father entered his cell.

He gave them all his best smirk despite his swollen lip.

“You know I use to have to pay men to beat me into submission. It's nice getting it free for once.” Dorian said with the best shit eating grin he could muster.

“Grab him, it's time.” His father spoke quickly.

“Time? Time for what? I do hope you mean tea time, I'm parched.” Dorian spoke even as the men approached him and lifted him roughly, blacking out do to the over stimulation of pain.

When he woke again his vision was swimming, the room was black...no red...it was glowing red. He just wished his vision wasn't so foggy so he could focus clearly.

“His mind is strong, he's waking up.” A voice said to his left. 

Dorian felt the first strike of fear as he tried to move but found he couldn't, his body felt so heavy. He was naked from the waist up because he could feel the cool stone biting into his back. His eyes landed on his left arm that was sliced open, his blood draining freely onto the stone and then he realized what was going on.

“Kaffas!” Dorian sent shields up in his mind casting the chant he knew to negate blood magic.

“It has failed!” another shouted then the room was full of shouting, Dorian realized it was him as he started to engulf the room in flames killing the three mages in the room with him. The spell stopped and Dorian struggled to his feet. 

He limped to the door and Saw his father down the hall, bastard must have ran when he woke.

“Dorian.” His father spoke but was cut off as a wave of flames flew at him, he barely had time to deflect it.

“Do not! You don't get to speak my name you asshole! Vishante Kaffsa! If you ever come near me again I will kill you!” Dorian threatened before he fled in the other direction.

XxXx

He had gone to his room and gathered all that he could before snatching a horse and riding out of Tevinter. He rode for what felt like hours until he was in the middle of nowhere. He slid off his horse in weakness and watched as it galloped off back towards Tevinter.

He sat up shakily and looked to his arm which was bleeding threw the bandages, He'd probably bleed to death sooner or later. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His father had tried to use blood magic on him. To fix him...to change him.

Dorian crumpled into himself and for the first time in years he allowed himself to weep. He wither wept until there was nothing left or he had just passed out from exhaustion but he stirred and found himself in a nice tent.

He shot up and immediately wished he hadn't as he felt his world spinning. There was a bucket being handed to him and before another thought could pass through his mind he was emptying into the bucket, the acid burning in his throat.

Once he was finished he looked up to find a man he didn't know. He reached for his staff when the man held his arms up.

“Easy friend” The man spoke in a heavy accent that Dorian recognized as a male from Val Royeaux.

“Not a way to treat the man who has saved your life.” The man said again.

Dorian looked down to his body and saw most the damage was healed, on his left arm was a nasty scar, a lifetime reminder of what happened to him.

“Sorry about that, I couldn't fully heal that, I did what I could.” The man said.

“Thank you. You are?”

“You may call me Ponchard. Dorian son of Halward Pavus.”

Dorian was on alert again and this Ponchard just chuckled. “How do you know who I am?”

“Only a fool wouldn't recognize that amulet” The man spoke.

Dorian looked to the amulet on his neck and cringed. Why the hell had he grabbed this. 

Dorian looked to the man who eyes were still resting on his amulet.

“You want this?” Dorian asked after a moment of silence.

“Oh Sire I would pay a high price to have it.” Ponchard jumped on the offer immediately.

Dorian hesitated only a moment before ripping it off his neck and throwing it at the man. “Done. I'll be taking supplies as well. I am to journey to Redcliffe.” Dorian said

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
